monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Curious678
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Curious678 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 17:59, March 26, 2011 OC's Thank you for telling me what OC's are! Drama468 13:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Can u say that my character has a light purple shirt and her skirt is plaid and her boots have hart bat on it plus it is dark purple and she has a gold belt plz? - Dracelle A Cat friend near You! Hey there! :3 I see alot of your posts and edits here in the MH Wikia! ;) And I gotta say about your dolls you've made: Awesome, Nicley Done(perfessionally!), and very Intresting! <3 I really mean it! :P You like sewing, huh? BTW, I'm 14 and I love to draw! Perhaps, I can draw one of your OCs if you want me to! I'd be more than happy to draw one for you! ;P Reply back ASAP! -Scythe Cat 23:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thanks, but I haven't made my OCs into dolls yet. Sadie is first one I plan to do, I just need to find a Spectra. Feel free to draw them tough. I'm not over protective over my OCs, but I don't them being stolen either. I would love to see what you end up drawing. Curious678 12:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks A Bunches! Thank you for giving information to me about those information boxes. You are ''the ''best! Drama468 19:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh no problem. I had it set up that way with my first one until I found that. Curious678 19:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes. I am Breanna Beetlejuice! I created her long before the others, though. So I have to update her page. I see Sadie, Demetra, etc. are on here too! Thenaturals 17:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Original Characters Hello. I'm leaving this message to let you know that Monster High Wiki is no longer allowing the creation of profiles for Original Characters (OCs) on this wiki. The good news is that I have created a new wiki just for fandom and original content! It's the Monster High Fandom wiki. I've gone ahead and moved over your character and images to that wiki. Please do not make any more changes to your character page on the Monster High wiki, as they will not be transferred over to the Fandom wiki. I will change your character page to redirect to the new wiki, so please take the time to alter any outside links you may have pointing at that page. The pages on the Monster High wiki will be deleted after a few weeks. Thank you! Please feel free to leave a message on my Talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything. -Lehall 05:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) MH profile template Just for reference, that template is meant to be a container for the official, unchanging profile given on the site/doll box, so it doesn't really serve much purpose until those pop up. Hopefully with characters like Gil that will be soon, though! -Lehall 03:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm the girl who put on Spectra plush doll on deviantart I did buy it at Wal-Mart today they also had the Abbey girl with shiver Hi!!!!! Hi Curious678 I just wanted to say hi and I saw the new pictures you got and i wanted to ask, Did you acually get 3 dolls, well technicly 4 in 1 day??? The most I ever got was 1 every like 2 weeks, if i'm good. Yes I did buy my Dead Tired dolls and Claawd and Draculaura pack at once. It was the most I bought a once, I normally would buy them in twos. The main point of those pictures on my page are to prove what dolls I had, so if I added infomation that not many others knew about, they could judge from my pictures that the interesting info was from a new doll. If you have an questions just ask. Curious678 16:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Alot of dolls in a day award It was really awesome You got 4 dolls a day, witch meens you get a reward!!!!!! here it is!!!!! "WIKI ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! from lagoona44 Hi this is amanda, i was wondering where u got the picture from hyde your heart and frost friends, and where u able to see those 2 videos Ohhhh hi Sadie! Youtube Videos Hi. It's Curious right? Or should I call you BunniBear? I'm Ann Nonymous. You've probably seen me editting on the wiki before. Or not, that's okay too. I just wanted to drop by and leave a message. Today I was watching some Vocaloids when I came across your video. The Cleo: World Is Mine one? Oh my Ra, I loved it. I've never heard an english dub of World Is Mine before. And it fit so well! Cleo, a spoiled brat? No! *ROFL* I also remember watching your Best Friend's Brother: ClawdXUlaD video. That probably introduced me to Victoria Justice. I probably sound all fangirl-y right now, but I just wanted to tell you how much I love your MH Music Videos. Keep up the good work!